


it's never ogre

by orphan_account



Category: Shrek (Movies), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Anal Gaping, Anal Sex, Baby Boy Min Yoongi | Suga, Come Inflation, Crack, Daddy Kink, Fisting, I Don't Even Know, I'm Going to Hell, I'm Sorry, Large Cock, Multi, Please Kill Me, Shrek is Love Shrek is Life, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, Vore, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-24
Updated: 2018-06-24
Packaged: 2019-05-27 15:58:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15028115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: yoongi gets frickle frackled by Shrek and his onion and then gets Vored.





	it's never ogre

yoongi walked into the swamp, trembling with anticipation. today he would finally get to ride shreks big ogre cock, and maybe even meet his idol, shreks onion.

he nearly moaned thinking of how shreks fantastic fist would split his ass as the green as-a-booger ogre fisted his tight twink hole with no lube (because swamps don't have lube).

"yoongi.." yoongi whipped his head around, cracking his neck violently as he suddenly felt shrek caress him lovingly. "im gonna shove my onion in your twink hole.." 

yoongi blushed, knowing how t h i c c shreks onion was. "s-shrek daddy, i don't think it'll fit..." yoongi muttered, voice soft and nervous.

"oh it'll fit, baby boy." yoongi suddenly felt shrek forcefully rip his pants and shove the thiccest onion he had into his Twink Hole, and he screamed as he came with both shreks onion and Shrek's Twink Tearing Fist deep in his gaping asshole.

he then felt shrek shove his Big Ogre Cock (now with more cock!) into his hole right next to his onion AND his Twink Tearing fist.

He came hard again, screeching like a wounded dinosaur, squirting his cum right into the swamp water.

"You dArE dEfiLe mY sWaMP??????!?!?!???1?1!?!!1!?!!1?;!?" shrek screeched in the voice of a gAY cruella de vil knock-off, as he devoured Yoongi whole.

I Want To Die.

**Author's Note:**

> I crave death.


End file.
